


Dizziness

by Yoh_ii



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Feelings Realization, M/M, Nosey Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh_ii/pseuds/Yoh_ii
Summary: A hard bump to the head after a match, and Seth turns into the greatest idiot the world has ever seen. Why didn't the fall just knock him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FFnet in which I am not active at anymore. Will continue story after a few years of not writing for it. 
> 
> OP: 
> 
> Disclaimer: I mean absolutely no disrespect to any of the people mentioned in this story. Their words and actions are completely fictional. The circumstances are obviously exaggerated to fit my nefarious purposes. I also know nothing of how the backstage is mapped out, so forgive me. Correct me, too.
> 
> A/N: I believe this can be placed after their TLC match vs Team Hell No and Ryback. This is my first ever story of them, so I'll try to get their characterization as much as I can. It'll be short, because I'm trying to get a feel for them. Review and tell me what you thought? :) Helpful criticism is welcomed.

The roar of the crowd went up another notch as the bell announcing the victory rang. It all sounded like a huge buzz to Seth's ears, to be honest, as he laid sprawled from where he was thrown down the ladder and through four tables. Scripted or not, he had landed awkwardly and bumped his head on the way down. And it freaking hurt. A freight train running him over would have probably hurt less.

Okay. It wouldn't have. Whatever. Technicalities.

Crawling up from his position, he stumbled along, his very real dizziness helping with his act. Soon four hands were helping him up and cradling him closer. Seth wanted to laugh at Ambrose's usual stick-out tongue, choked face. Instead he clung to even stronger arms, Roman helping him walk straight and then backwards and towards backstage. Where he could hopefully stop acting like a puppet with cut strings.

A chair hit him right on the bump from behind and his right support -Ambrose- disappeared for a second. Seth's two toned hair clung to his forehead, though he quickly hid an amused smile when Roman helpfully swiped it out of the way. Ryback was shouting something from the ring, though Seth honestly didn't care at the moment, with what having a possible concussion thanks to said man.

Roman was holding him up awkwardly by the neck, making him choke a little. He didn't know whether to be angry or laugh hysterically. If he laughed, he would end up choking for real, and Seth didn't particularly care for throwing up at the specific moment.

Ambrose was yelling something back, and Seth used that opportunity to slump back towards Roman and down to the ground, almost dragging the bigger man with him. His breathing was coming harsh and fast, an obvious side effect of being thrown down fifteen freaking feet and into wooden tables. It was just his luck to land wrong tonight.

Slinging an arm upwards and around a strong shoulder, Seth grabbed onto the back of Roman's neck and hauled himself up dramatically, his steps still bustling with the adrenaline of having practically flown a couple of minutes earlier and the cheers of the crowd.

With just a few steps they were already retreating backstage, the noisy crowd fading into the background. Seth finally let out laugh, turning around as soon as the arms supporting him were gone.

"That was awesome! Though I really wished my head didn't get busted on that freaking table," he said with another laugh, rubbing the tender bruise on his head gently as the trio walked to their dressing room.

Ambrose joined in his laugh, giving his back a few hard pats, "Be more careful next time dumbass, don't wanna have you croaking in the middle of our next match," he teased with a crooked smile.

A deep voiced chuckling to his left had Seth pausing, "You're getting overly excited over this," Roman said, a raised eyebrow accompanying his words. The taller man reached over, gently prodding the spot Seth had been rubbing.

"Does it hurt?"

The touch was soft, and not at all unexpected. Seth guessed it should have weirded him out, that they -all three of them really, more so Roman and him- were so tactile with each other. They were teammates though. The best 3 man tag team in the WWE. Training for months together before they even debuted.

He and Roman trained together for 8 months before Ambrose joined them. It was only normal that they would develop a sibling bond. Kinda. Another technicality.

Seth couldn't deny it felt nice though. After being thrown around like a rag doll around in the ring, receiving a gentle touch was refreshing. Even if they were being offered more freely as of lately. A touch to the shoulder, or a ruffling of his hair. A hug after a victory. Touches that he reciprocated and initiated just as often.

Seth leaned unconsciously closer to the touch, eyeing Ambrose warily as the older man smiled slyly at their interaction.

"Nah man, it'll be fine. Some ice or something, and it'll be good as before," the shorter of the trio replied, reaching up and grabbing the probing fingers and lowering them to their sides. It was stupid, really. To worry about imaginary scenarios. To expect anything to happen in the first place. To even think about it. It's stupid. He's stupid.

Roman hums an acknowledgement, squeezing Seth's hand once before letting go. Seth's fingers twitch at the absence, and he clasps both of them to settle the sensation.

"If you're sure. Just let us," the tattooed man gestures between himself and Dean as they continue walking, "know, if anything happens. We really don't want you sleeping with a concussion man," he said, nudging Seth on the side.

"Worry about yourself, babe. You got pretty roughed up out there," Seth grinned, internally frowning as his heart beat accelerated at his slip of the tongue, "you did, too," he nods towards an equally grinning Ambrose.

"I've had way worse," was the only reply given, a shrug making it company. Seth knew Ambrose was the most observant of the three, and probably already noticed the little...thing.

Not a huge thing. Or even a thing really. He didn't have a  _thing_ for Roman. Not in that context. Exactly.

And if anyone could hear his thoughts they would probably quote something like  _"doth protest too much,"_ or something. The word "thing" had never been more annoying than at that moment.

Roman smiled, probably at the stupid nickname Seth guessed, and shrugged as well, "We're tough, aren't we, Dean?" he asked, opening the door to their dressing room and letting them in first. Always the perfect gentleman. With his long, black hair, and muscled arms, and unfinished but impressive tattoo.

"Do you know some fans call you "Samoan Thor"?" was out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. Seth's brain to mouth filter was usually at 100% capacity all the time. It had to be, in a business like this. One wrong word, and there could be hell to pay. This time, Seth will just blame his stupid fall into the stupid tables.

Seth could see the words gave Roman pause as the bigger man sat down on the old couch. Ambrose was wondering into the bathroom, throwing a puzzling glance back at the two men.

"And you would know that, how?" Roman asked with a raised eyebrow, the same smile still playing idly on his lips. The same smile that made Seth's stomach cramp and hurt, as if he'd swallowed a complete hive of bees. It was annoying. And stupid. And his stupid stomach didn't understand that he had a girlfriend that he very much loved.

"Um, you know. Just things you hear, things you see. Twitter is full of it," he replied easily, sitting down heavily on the love seat next to the occupied couch. He winced as another wave of dizziness hit hin again, making the room spin around him. Maybe he should have gotten checked for a concussion. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd gotten one while performing.

Seth knew Roman noticed his expression when the taller man frowned worriedly, scooting over on the couch and transferring over to his side. So now he had a major headache, was dizzy, and his stomach was fluttering nervously. It definitely wasn't his night.

"Are you sure you're okay? You almost fell just now," Roman asked, his hand brushing away a stray lock of hair away and Seth really didn't like him right then. It was things like these that gave him his stupid thoughts in the first place, that gave him dreams at night after which he wouldn't be able to look the man in the freaking eye for weeks. And it wasn't his fault dammit. He spent more time with his teammates than he did with his own girlfriend. Roman being so...so  _fucking nice_ to him all the time didn't help things.

Shaking his head and subtly- yeah right- leaning away from the worried man, Seth chuckled. If it came out a little more forceful than he wanted, he didn't care. He was completely over being dizzy, and having his stomach jumping around anxiously at the other man's proximity.

"I'm fine dude, really. Just, you know," Seth said, gesturing Roman over to the couch and out of the love seat, which with men like them was definitely not for two people. Especially for them two, who usually had a nonexistent bubble of personal space around each other. In the state he was in now, Seth was not sure he would be able to control his words, or actions.

Roman completely ignored his words, scooting even closer instead. There were times, months before, when just being five feet away from each other felt alien, weird. Now, with their thighs pressing from hip to knee, and Roman leaning around him to look closer at his head. Seth was just praying that Ambrose hurry the fuck up and out of there to break the atmosphere.

"You won't be able to see it, it's not like I split my freaking head open you know," he snapped, jerking away and standing up. A second later, he knew it was probably the dumbest thing he could have done all night. Sure, it wasn't like he was dying, but the wave of dizziness that came over his whole body was the strongest so far. He closed his eyes when the room tilted sideways, grasping around him for support.

Once again, giving him an odd sense of deja vu, strong arms came around him, steadying him.

"Why are you pissed?" Roman asked, and Seth groaned. From the pounding in his head, and from the question. His headache and the hands still holding onto him were gradually chipping away at his patience.

"You really want to know?" he asked back, shifting his head on the backrest and looking sideways at his teammates. The other one being MIA, and probably listening in through the door.

A nod was all he received from the silent man and Seth was so over everything. Lips pursued, he briskly nodded back, and before he could be stopped grabbed the long hair in a fistful and pulled hard. Their noses bumped and his lip smashed against a tooth and it fucking hurt, and Seth kissed him. Pressed up as hard as he could, pulling even tighter on the hair in his hand, eyes closed before they even touched.

Roman tensed, and Seth could feel his jawline tensing along with him, the scratch of his facial hair sliding against his own. It wasn't as much of a kiss than a brutal press of their mouths and he hated it. He hated himself.

"Holy fuck," he heard from his left, and he was jumping apart and away, grabbing onto the couch this time to steady himself, looking at the wide eyed stare from Ambrose, avoiding completely looking at Roman and cursed under his breath. Without waiting for any more comments, he stomped pass the raised eyebrow of Dean, steps hurrying as the couch creaked, and slammed the bathroom door behind him, locking it.

Head injury. He really was fucked up in the head. Stupid Ryback, and his stupid landing.


	2. Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, I mean absolutely no disrespect towards the boys, or any other character. Situations are all fictional, and definitely in my head. Please correct me if you find any grammar/spelling error. This is not beta'd, and most times than not, I overlook my own mistakes. I'm a new fan (though completely devoted now) to wrestling, so please correct me in that aspect as well.

It wasn't unexpected, not completely. Although he- they- were considered young to be so successful as pro wrestlers in a company like WWE, Roman was old enough to know about the whole crushing on people you shouldn't business. It happened to everyone. That it occurs even between men wasn't a surprise. Not when they spent so much time together sometimes it was better to be apart or end up clashing.

Since the first time Roman laid eyes on Seth, he knew something would eventually happen. Seth was  _bright._ Ambitious, incredibly talented, and with a radiant personality in and outside the ring. He was a hard worker, and knew what he was doing and what he wanted. And if Roman's first thought at seeing him walk through the gym's doors, and towards him to introduce himself as the second part of their team was something along the lines of, 'Shit,' well. The shorter, and very much taken man- as he was- was exactly the type of people Roman found undeniably attractive.

So he wasn't surprised when they grew closer to each other during the eight months they trained together before Dean joined them. He didn't questioned the lingering smiles after their team's entry into the WWE through their interruption of the triple threat match. Not the pats on the back, or the way his hand would linger on Roman's uncovered shoulder.

This night had been especially exciting. Their debuting match had luckily been a TLC one. An opportunity to show the audience just how good they were, and how much better they were going to get. This night, the touches sharpened even more. Seth had actually hugged him in front of the camera, cradling his head against his and calling him "baby". A habit he picked up from Roman himself maybe. It was...endearing, if he was completely honest with himself.

He hadn't seen Seth fall, and was grateful for the small fact. Roman didn't know what his reaction would have been like if he was witness to it. Dean already thought he worried about Seth too much, a feeling their younger companion shared. He'd never been more grateful to overact than this night when he was able to hold Seth close to him after he fell, his worry seeming completely justified.

As soon as they entered their dressing room- or just a room with two couches, a couple chairs, a mirror, and a bathroom really- Roman felt a shift in the shorter man. Seth was keeping his distance from him, and looked nervous, if his outburst about a "Samoan Thor" was any indication.

Dean always had dibs on the bathroom -"Forever and ever, amen," were his exact words when he first dibbed- so he was inside it as soon as they entered.

So really, after the night they had, after Seth's fall, after the adrenaline coursing through them, it didn't come as a surprise when his overprotectiveness towards Seth finally made him cross an invisible line that had been drawn as soon as they met.

Roman couldn't move as he felt fingers tangling in his hair, pulling hard at his nape, pulling him quickly closer and then Seth's lips were slamming against his mouth and their teeth almost clanged. It was more of a hit than an actual kiss and Roman automatically tensed, staring at Seth's tightly shut eyes. His mind shifted to his fiance, Seth's  _girlfriend,_ and then it was over before it really began at Dean's loud exclamation.

Seth was up from the couch in less than a second, an angry swirl of brown and blonde hair, glaring over at Dean's confused look and completely avoiding Roman's eyes. He didn't get one single glance before Seth was stomping pass Dean and closing the bathroom door behind him with a bang.

Silence met the loud noise for a couple of seconds.

"Huh...that happened before I thought it would. What did you do?" Dean asked in a long drawl with raised eyebrows, walking over before slumping sideways on the previously occupied couch, hands behind his head.

Roman frowned, looking silently over at the other man for a minute.

"I didn't do anything. What makes you think I did?" he asked, ignoring the first part of the sentence entirely, rubbing his bottom lip tenderly. It'd gotten the worse of it, and stung every time he spoke. He was confused at his lack of anger, even more at his not exactly reluctant acceptance. Noticing Dean's eyes tracing his hand's movement, he dropped it to his lap, the frown on his face worsening.

"Well, it's not everyday that you walk in on to your two teammates kissing-"

"He kissed me-"

"-though really, more like taking a chunk out of each other-"

"-I didn't-!"

"-and then one of them storms away mad as fuck-"

"-I'm pretty sure he can hear you, you know-"

"-it's not like I'm trying to be quiet anyways, he should hear me!-"

"It's embarrassing enough as it is okay!" Roman finally snapped, standing up just as abruptly as Seth had just minutes prior. It wasn't the exact word he wanted to say, and the silence after it showed Ambrose wasn't expecting it either.

A muffled thump and curse from the bathroom followed it, Roman's concern over Seth spiking above his confusion at the situation and annoyance at Ambrose. He made to move over to the bathroom door, his worry winning over any other emotions but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"That's fucked up dude. And leave him alone, he's not a damned little kid, and you're not his mother  _or_ his girlfriend."

Jaw clenching even tighter, Roman yanked his hand away, rolling his eyes when Dean raised both of his in a surrender motion. Although they were teammates, and trained together, practically lived together, Dean and him were the ones that clashed the most. Roman didn't know why, and didn't care enough in that moment to find out.

"You okay in there?" Roman called out, knocking on the wooden door and ignoring the fake gagging noises Ambrose was making behind him. It should make him question himself, the amount of worrying he did over Seth. Dean was right, and yet having those words thrown back at his face annoyed him.

Silence again, Ambrose's loud, "Oh my fucking god," seeming even louder because of it.

Before he could knock again though, the door jiggled, as if the person on the other side didn't know exactly how to open it. Which would be completely Seth. Once he comes down from his adrenaline ring high, he becomes...slow, really. Almost sluggish. Probably to compensate for all the energy he uses while wrestling. He's very easy to rile up though. It is easier for him to go up, than to come down. Roman's learnt it through their time spent together.

The door was yanked open, cutting him from his thoughts, though he froze once he saw Seth's expression. The younger man had his head down, his face pink, and his hair all over the place, as if he had been running his hands through it over and over again. Roman could see his jaw clenching and loosening rapidly, the hands by his side repeating the motion in sync.

"I'm sorry okay? I don't know what I was thinking-"

"Probably wasn't at all-" Dean said from behind them, laying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"-and did something stupid," Seth continued, ignoring the side remark, though Roman agreed with Dean silently. He knew Seth knew better than to act without thinking of consequences, of their reputation and what would happen if the WWE universe knew anything about it.

"I'm sorry...I embarrassed you," he said through clenched teeth, glaring over Roman's shoulder at the cackling coming from the couch. Roman had rather have this kind of conversation in private, but they weren't afforded that luxury with a 3 man tag team. The words annoyed him though, more than relieved him.

"Just forget about it-" Seth began to say, gaining another snort from Dean.

"Forget about it? My best friend kisses me, and I should just forget about it-?"

"Don't say it!" Seth groaned, covering his face with both of his hands, probably embarrassed himself. Which was weird in of itself, since they usually acted much more embarrassing inside the ring. Roman also threw a glare over his shoulder at Dean's snickering. The man found everything they did to be funny, especially during arguments between two, or all three of them.

"It's what happened though, so," he said, raising an eyebrow as to say 'you know'.

"No, it's not what happened! That's the thing, nothing happened, I don't even know what you're talking about. Are you sure you're not the one that slammed his head against a table tonight?" Seth rambled, hands following his words, flipping off Dean as the man's laughter increased in volume without missing a beat.

"You guys should be comedians, instead of wrestlers," he laughed, and Roman was actually tempted to reach out and smack him on the head. Dean could never be counted on when it came to serious conversations. His thoughts were abruptly cut at the other man's words however.

"Besides, it's not like it meant anything, right Seth?"

It was asked casually, with a genuine air of nonchalance, yet Roman saw it for what it was. An escape goat. A way to avoid talking about and pretend it never happened. He could see Seth brightening at the words, head already nodding rapidly. He didn't know whether he should be grateful, or if he should acknowledge the annoyance that crept up inside him hearing them.

"Yeah, exactly! It was just a stupid thing to do really, I wouldn't have if I was in my right mind-"

"Wouldn't have what, baby?" a new voice interrupted, a brunette head peaking in through the half opened door. Seth's girlfriend usually didn't come to their matches, not being a fan of what they did for a living and not wanting to travel all over the place. Yet, here she was, walking around Roman and moving to briefly hug her  _boyfriend._  He could see the color draining from Seth's face at the question, and stepped in.

"Falling from the ladders and landing on the tables," he said, breaking the suddenly tense silence. All eyes fell on him, including Seth's, and Roman made an effort to look normal, and not like he'd done something bad. It was a technical truth, if that had been what they were talking about. He forcefully shoved thoughts of the kiss out of his head for now.

Seth's girlfriend stared at him for a second before pursuing her lips and nodding, "Yeah, I saw that," she said, turning back to look up at Seth, "you should be more careful," she added, patting his chest. The picture they made had Roman's jaw tensing. They were practically made for each other. She was petite, and somewhat serious, while Seth was taller and with a big sense of humor.

"Anyways, I came to get you because there's this restaurant a couple of blocks away from the hotel and I really want to try it out," she continued, raising up on the tip of her toes and pecking Seth on the lips, "can we go?"

Roman could see Seth freezing, his mouth opening and closing a few times, his hand almost coming up to his face and the force of, 'wipe your mouth, you just kissed me now you kiss her, wipe your mouth damnit,' was so strong he took a step backward, clearing his throat.

"We'll go ahead to the hotel, right Dean?" he called back, already seeing said man up and by the door, nodding at his words. Without waiting for a response from the couple, Roman and Dean walked out the small dressing room and towards the parking lot, vests opening before they even got in.

"That wasn't fucking awkward at all, except it totally was," mumbled Dean, turning the key in the ignition and starting the car. Usually, all three of them drove back together, unless one of their respective partners showed up. Roman's fiancé stayed with their daughter back in Florida, and very rarely came to their shows. He closed his eyes when the thought went through his mind. That was right. He was engaged. He had a daughter with his future wife.

"Don't think about it too much, man. Unless he makes another move-"

"Not that I would want him to," he interrupted tiredly, eyes still closed, head tilted back against his seat.

"-not that you would want him to, yeah ok, then it's better if you pretend it never happened. Unresolved shit like that isn't good for the team," Dean continued, the car's engine purring underneath them as they turned the corner.

"It's obvious he's had a little thing for you since forever-"

"Aren't you captain obvious-"

"-you should really stop interrupting me dude, I'll run you over if I see you walking down the streets," Dean continued with a laugh, making Roman smile.

"But, yeah, just forget about it. Anytime you feel the urge to jump him back, and shut up don't talk, just, you know, think about your girls back home," he finished in a quiet voice and Roman nodded slowly in agreement. Dean was right. The kiss, if it could have been called that, had been a fluke. Something Seth'd done without thinking. Probably thinking of their first official victory, however scripted it was.

It won't happen again.

Roman didn't dare acknowledged the silver of disappointment that surfaced at that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: Disclaimer: As always, I mean absolutely no disrespect to my wonderful boys, and to the people I am using as characters. Situations are completely made up, unless I specify otherwise. I make no profit from this, and my only reward is at least one reader liking it. All errors are mine, since this is not beta'd. If interested in being one, please contact me. I'm super open to constructive criticism.
> 
> NEW: This is a fanfic that I wrote quite a bit ago and never finished; I am hoping to change that and continue.

As soon as the dressing room door closed shut behind the guys, the atmosphere tensed again. Seth could feel his girlfriend's eyes boring into the side of his head, and felt almost sure that she knew everything that happened between Roman and him. Which granted wasn't much, yet the guilt of his actions was fast in catching up with him. Of course, that was impossible. He was sure that if she had been witness to what Dean saw, he would be hearing about it already.

Even so, the knowledge that she could have come in just a couple of minutes earlier made his stomach turn cold. Almost as if a whole bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. In the heat of the moment he hadn't thought about what his actions could have done. From hurting the woman he calls the love of his life, to losing one of his best friends.

"We can go now, if you're done daydreaming, " her softer voice sounded teasingly, the hands that were around his bicep pulling him towards the door. He didn't know whether she'd heard anything, but at the moment it didn't seem likely. Swallowing a relieved sighed, he smiled.

"Sure, what's the restaurant of? I'm kinda starving really."

"Aren't you always?" she laughed.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't cheap, so he wasn't surprised when his girlfriend made him wear nice clothes, and worst of all, brush his hair. It was a pain when it got tangled in matches. Yet, something he had to live with, since it was his way of sticking out from the rest of the roster. Two colored hair? Well, duh, that's Seth Rollins! He actually kind of liked it, if he was completely honest with himself.

They chatted for a while, eating their food in between words. They've been together for five years, and one thing Seth liked about that was that she was already used to him sometimes chewing with his mouth opened. Or accidentally spitting food that one time that he doesn't really like remembering because the table next to theirs ended up laughing at him.

In hindsight, he should have known she was too quiet, and was actually eating her food. Even more, he should have known not to take a huge gulp from his lemonade before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't really care if you have a boy crush," she said, twirling her fork around a stray piece of pasta, the silverware clinking noisily against the porcelain plate.

Seth choked, sputtering as he tried clearing his throat. Choking on lemonade  _burned._ He couldn't hide his surprise, his eyes widening almost comically.

"One thing is to look and admire, another one is to actually act on those feelings," she continued, holding up a hand when he tried to speak, "just listen to me, Colby," and there it was, and after one whole day of being called Seth, to hear his real name coming from someone else stunned him into silence. When you spend so much time playing someone else, your sense of reality gets kind of messed up. He was Seth as much as he was Colby.

"I'm not deaf, and you know I'm not stupid," she continued, eating her food like she was talking about the weather, and not the fact that he had kissed another man just an hour prior, "I'm not going to ask why, because I'm also not blind, but here's the thing; he's engaged," she said, reaching out a hand towards him and he had no choice but to take it, gently squeezing it in his.

Seth didn't understand how she was reacting so...rationally, probably. As he gazed at her, and saw that even though she wasn't outwardly showing anything, she was hurting because of his actions, he realized that he truly did love her. And yet, even though his feelings for her were deep, and have lasted for a long time, the niggling, biting  _thing_ he had for his teammates refused to lay quiet.

"Even more than that, you're in a committed relationship, aren't you?" she asked, and this time her voice did tremble just the slightest bit, and Seth nodded without hesitation. Her reaction was much more than he deserved at the moment, and the anxiousness in his stomach was in war with the guilt creeping on him, and it was giving him a headache again.

"I'm really sorry," Seth mumbled, squinting down at his half-eaten plate of food. The turn the conversation had taken definitely took his appetite away. The way his thoughts fought each other making everything worse.

"Just, please, don't let it happen again," she whispered back, and her voice was once again strong and steady. She was back to the woman he'd known and loved for years.

"Never."

And never had Seth felt like he'd just told the biggest lie of his life, all the while looking into the eyes of the girl he calls his future wife. If he had felt bad about his stupid slip up just an hour ago, it wasn't comparing to the disgust he was feeling with himself. In the end, she just smiled, bright and relieved, and he really hated himself a little.

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, and lacking the tension their dinner had been filled with. Seth's mind was still going back and forth between what happened in the dressing room, and the fact that his girlfriend knew what he'd done. And that even though the guilt was still churning in his stomach and it grew even more every time he looked at his girlfriend, a small part of him couldn't help but not regret what he'd done.

Laying down on the same bed as her felt foreign, for a second. They didn't really sleep together a whole lot, especially since he was moved on to the main roster and out of NXT. His legs and arms felt too long, awkwardly wrapping around her when she asked him to. It'd been a while since he felt as if he was still adjusting to his height.

Seth didn't know when it started. One day they were all training together, the Shield still in its planning stage. The next one, he caught himself staring at Roman, casually trying to initiate some kind of skin contact without really knowing what he was doing. Getting overly excited whenever he saw him. Maybe it was because the taller man showed equal enthusiasm over wrestling as he did. Though, after thinking on that, he should have been crushing on the whole locker room too, and no way, no fucking how.

Being attracted to another man had never crossed his mind. Seth grew up knowing he liked girls, and never showed any interest otherwise. Apparently an exception to the rule really did exist but Roman being a man was the least of his worries. Though he shouldn't have any concerns about it in the first place. He was a taken man, and Roman was too.

Even if that weren't the case, Seth was pretty sure Roman didn't lean 'that way'. The man was, according to their female fans -and recently himself though he would be sure to deny it on pain of death- sex on legs. Those kind of men usually didn't go for other men. Maybe. He wasn't a fucking expert on...on... _gay stuff._ And yeah, that sounded really hypocritical, seeing as he'd made a move on another guy.

God.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Seth stood up. It felt like even more of a betrayal, having thoughts like those, thoughts he couldn't help but have, while hugging his girlfriend. His headache was still lurking in the back of his head, reminding him that he was a freaking idiot in more ways than one.

Pacing wasn't an option, and the only thing he could do that would help him get rid of the anxious energy bottled up inside him. His girlfriend was a light sleeper, and something out there was working hard in granting him the miracle that she hadn't woken up already. Pacing; out.

Looking at the glowing clock, he swore under his breath. The guys were probably already sleeping, it being 3 in the morning and everything. They didn't have people dragging them away after a match, and with a possible concussion. Besides, Seth didn't especially want to see either of his teammates. The whole 'it's not you, it's me' sounding ridiculously accurate in his mind.

Roman probably thought he was, besides a fucking idiot, gay or something. Or whatever other word that described his stupidity of the day. When the kiss happened, it'd been almost as if it had been meant to happen. Even though that sounded like it came out straight from a chick flick, and really is this his life right now?

Giving up on thinking, and feeling his head thank him for it, he decided to go take out his frustration on the hotel's gym. They were open all night for guests, luckily for them. Though not exactly because they chose them just for that reason. With a quick glance over his shoulder, Seth hurried quietly out the door and down the corridor.

Their punching bag was about to get its life punched out of it.

If inanimate objects had life. Whatever. Metaphor? Technicality.

* * *

Following his normal warm up routine was a welcomed distraction and allowed him to shut down his thoughts, going through the motions one by one as easy and natural as blinking after doing them for such a long time.

One, two, three -breath, in, out- four, five, six -again- seven, eight, nine, ten. Repeat, repeat, repeat.

It was an easy pattern, and soon he felt himself relaxing, muscles loosening out and the damn headache finally fading away. In just moments, he was taking the day's stress out on the nearest punching bag, moving around it to practice his high kicks too. The bag was the only thing he gets to actually punch, and better not think about that because really, he would like to punch himself.

Getting lost in his training, Seth didn't notice the man leaning against the wall just a few feet away. When he managed to get lost in his mind- really only when he was independently exercising, coaches sucked for that- it was almost as if he was having an out of body experience really, as stupid as it sounded.

With one last punch to the bag, Seth relaxed his stand, arms falling to his sides, and shoulders rolling up and down. He loved the adrenaline he felt when he worked out, the way his chest fell up and down rapidly, breath puffing in and out. It was amazing, and yet didn't compare to the adrenaline rush he experienced when he wrestled. That was on another whole level.

A clearing throat behind him had Seth spinning around, almost tripping over his own feet, breath escaping in an embarrassing wheeze. He should have known his life really was turning into a stupid chick movie when, of course, Roman was standing there, an eyebrow raised in question.

"So, head still acting up? You do know it's four thirty in the morning?" he asked, the words 'are you stupid?' were not said, yet Seth heard them loud and clear.

And how annoying was it that just the sight of the other man had his heart beating faster and slamming up against his ribcage almost painfully. Just what was it about Roman that got him so worked up in the first place.

Glancing at his wrist watch, Seth noticed that, yeah, he'd been punching the heck out of a bag for the better part of an hour. No wonder his body was relaxed, and kinda sleepy now that he thought about it.

"Not really, and yeah, I just noticed, thanks," and if he sounds like he just forced the words out through gritted teeth, then who cares. The awkward silence that followed it was even worse, and it really fucking sucks when you're the one that causes it. He didn't want to act like an ignorant jerk, but he was afraid that if he even glanced up, Roman would notice that his face was probably red, and was he turning into a teenager again?

Before he could make a wonderful retreat out the door and to the safety of a hallway he could sprint down to, Roman took a careful step forward. Almost as if he was dealing with a dangerous, wild animal, and really, what was up with that?

Seth took a step back, hitting the forgotten bag behind him, and groaned in frustration when the tattooed man took another step forward.

"Look, what do you want, man? If it's about...about  _that_ then seriously just forget about it, okay?" he said, looking somewhere above Roman's left shoulder, and out the door. He really just wanted to leave, take a steaming hot shower that boils his skin off, and sleep for a hundred years. Was that really so much to ask for? Instead he has to be cornered by the same man that gave him all the frustrating energy he just got rid of.

Roman stared at him in silence, taking another small, cautious step forward, hands out in a careful gesture. Seth gritted his teeth, fists curling and loosening besides him. He was really close to going from punching a bag, to punching a real person, even though everything was his damned fault. He should just punch himself out cold.

"I won't forget about it," Roman said, voice deeper than usual, probably because minutes ago he was sleeping, and  _no,_  that was not a voice he wishes he could hear every morning, "but I won't mention It again, if that's what you want," he continued, hand reaching out to Seth and landing on his shoulder, "you're, more than a friend, like a brother to me," and whoop dee fucking doo, wasn't that a sucker punch to the stomach.

Jerking away from Roman's big, warm hand, Seth easily side stepped the bigger man, finally bringing himself to look into- really stupidly pretty- gray eyes. The confusion and frustration he could easily read there just fueled his own even more.

"She knows, you know," he said in as much of an even tone as he could muster.

"You told her-?"

"She probably heard you, you know, when you pretty much shouted it, " he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, lifting a shoulder up in an absent-minded shrug.

"I didn't exactly do it on purpose. Apparently like you didn't kiss me on purpose, since it didn't mean anything?" Roman said, lip raising up in what most could call an almost snarl but Seth calls a giant pout. If he sounded bitter or hurt about it, Seth put it down as wishful thinking. He was lucky Roman didn't hate him, and instead was trying to talk things out.

"It didn't," he said, and damnit he was proud of how solid his voice sounded, conviction dripping out of the simple phrase. If Roman's face flashed with hurt for barely a second, it was just his head still being stupid, and imaginings things, surely.

The tattooed man nodded, "Then everything's good, right? If it's cool with you, it's cool with me," he said, arms stretching out besides him in what Seth knew to be his way of asking for a hug.

Whenever they had arguments, and managed to fix things, it was sealed with a hug and it seemed like this time it would be no different. Besides that, Roman was often a very tactile person, especially with his teammates, and often sought touch to reassure himself. If Seth refused the hug, he would know things  _weren't_ okay, that Seth actually wanted to step up and properly wrap his arms around his strong neck and kiss him within an inch of life, finally getting a chance of...

Almost in a daze, he closed the distance between them, bringing his arms up and around muscled shoulders as Roman's encircled his waist and clasped behind his back. It was an actual hug, and not the, 'pat, pat, pat,' men frequently used to hug other guys. Roman was warm, and soft, despite his muscled appearance. Seth buried his face on the side of his neck, arms tightening as he inhaled. He even smelled better than any other girl Seth's been with.

Roman's chest rumbled in a deep chuckle, and Seth sighed, shoulders relaxing as he tried forgetting all the things that happened during the day.

"Everything's okay right? We're okay?" Roman asked, the words vibrating against his chest and he nodded, lifting his head up and away, leaning back and tilting his head just a little upwards, noticing the 2 inch difference in their height.

They were close once again, just as close as they were before Seth'd made the horrible decision of kissing his best friend and he stepped back, nodding with a more sincere smile on his face.

"We're okay, you're my best friend," Seth said, and it didn't feel like a lie, although it didn't feel like the whole truth either. It would have to do. At least until whatever this crush thing was faded away.

Seth heard Roman huff a laugh and smiled wider, shaking his head and walking towards the door.

"See you in a few hours?" he asked, receiving a nod in return, and walking away before the urge to wrap his arms around the powerhouse wrestler became too much and he gave into it. It'll go away, Seth told himself forcefully. It had to.


	4. Morning Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter :) I know it's a lot of babble, and definitely not enough action, but as a writer, I like setting up things in a solid base, to then be able to build amazing things from it. I hope you guys don't mind a similar chapter with this one, from Roman's POV. One of you guys mentioned that Seth's girlfriend (whose name I am going to avoid saying in the story at all, because it's a line I'm not willing to cross) was really nice and understanding. It's not going to end there of course, but by doing it this way, I want to show that she is a woman who is just in love with the guy. She isn't suddenly a bitch, or just an obstacle. I hope I don't lose readers because of it.
> 
> Thanks so much to those who favorite it, followed it, and reviewed it! You guys rock!
> 
> Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. Hope you guys like it! Review if you want, though I really want to know what you guys think :) More notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> 12/30/2017: I hope this didn't have any original spelling mistakes because I totally didn't double check it!

With a sigh, Roman turned around, watching Seth leave in a hurry, his footsteps echoing down the hall. If it weren't for their brief moment of camaraderie, he would think Seth was running away from him. And Roman wouldn't blame him. Here he was, asking for physical closeness after what happened just a few hours back. Insensitive? Maybe a little. He never claimed otherwise. And the hug had been more for himself, than Seth. Besides insensitive, a little selfish too. He was only a human being, okay.

Seth's body had radiated incredible warmth, probably because of his work out, and the warmth settled his mind somewhat. He'd been worried Seth would change in his treatment of him and in their friendship. Granted, he didn't even really give Seth enough time to come to terms with everything. Roman himself didn't know where he stood on all that happened.

His best friend kissed him. Felt bad about it. Said he was sorry, and that it didn't mean anything. Usually, that's where things would have stayed. They would joke about it some, mainly to embarrass each other and laugh. Then they would move on. It's what would have happened if it had been anyone else. It's what happened a couple of times during his high school days. Though those times he rather not think about more than he has to.

Yet this time, he hadn't been immune to the effects. Roman couldn't just brush it off and forget about it. As bad as it felt to admit it, Seth's actions weren't completely unwelcome and it made him nervous. He loved the mother of his daughter, he loved his family. He also cared for his teammates, the guys he has worked his ass off with to get here and to climb even higher.

Turning to the door as well, Roman shook his head with another deep, frustrated sigh. What was wrong with him? He knew the kiss hadn't been 'nothing'. It didn't matter that Seth seemed to have convinced himself of it. And even Dean thought it was a bad idea. They had so much more to lose, compared to what they could gain. If even that. And that train of thought needed to stop right there.

Roman didn't know how he'd find Seth in the gym. A niggling thought at the back of his mind, or just his gut telling him. He'd know Seth would be filled with energy, rarely wasn't, and that he would try to get rid of it. Maybe he just had a Seth GPS. Heh.

Walking down the empty corridor, Roman took his card key out, thanking whoever out there that he hadn't left it inside. Dean wasn't a very friendly person when outside forces woke him up. Before he could swipe it and go inside though, the door directly next to his opened, the tired, yet awake face of Seth's girlfriend peeking out.

She froze when she noticed it was him, stopping for a moment and narrowing her eyes. With a look over her shoulder, she stepped out, luggage in tow and closed the door behind her. And Roman thought, with a little more force than necessary. Roman smiled at her, though it wavered when she kept staring back seriously, a frown on her face.

"I'm guessing you were the one that fetched him from the gym?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He could only nod, receiving a brisk one in return. He could see her jaw tensing, the action subtle on her soft face.

"Yeah, he gets anxious when he has a lot of energy building up," he said before the silence could get awkward, and man he hated those. They were often filled with negative tension, and something he was not willing to face so early in the morning.

"And oh, how much energy he has," she said, and this time he was the one who froze, staring at her with a slacked jaw, eyes wide in disbelief. More than the words themselves, it was the tone of voice she'd used that shocked him. Roman frowned, eyes darting to the side before coming back to rest on her face, her lips pursued. In distaste or thought, he didn't know.

Before he could answer- though he had no idea what he could say to that- she took a step forward, having to tilt her head to be able to look him in the eyes, and narrowed them once again. She glanced back at the closed door besides them as though listening for something, and then back at him.

"I know what happened. I heard you say it outside the dressing room," she said evenly, looking down for a second before frowning up at him again, "it was nothing, you know? Colby's a really affectionate guy," he winced at hearing Seth's real name come out of her mouth so easily, "and he really admires you. Has a crush on you, really," she continued, taking his lack of surprise at her words in stride, "but you already knew that, huh?"

"It's kind of obvious," he mumbles, breaking eye contact and glancing over her shoulder. He understood why she was saying these things, and even though the kiss hadn't been his doing, he still felt somewhat guilty for it.

"Kind of obvious- yeah it is, isn't?" she huffed a humorless laugh, "and you just string him along-"

"What-!?"

"Of course you do! I  _saw_ today's match! He hugged you, and you didn't even bother to lean away, he draped himself all over you-"

"He fell! Besides, that part was an act, come on!"

"That part might have been, but you don't act backstage! You don't pretend so much you end up kissing your  _guy_ friend," she answered, her voice not rising above her normal level, eyes piercing as she looked at him. Despite her words, she was in control of herself. Roman grudgingly respected that, seeing as his breath was coming just a tad faster in agitation.

"The point is," she raised an eyebrow at his quiet snort, "Colby," she smiled at his wince, "is mine. Has been for five years. I want you to understand that," she finished, stepping away from him and grabbing the handle of her luggage, "he won't do it again, that much I know. You though,  _Roman,_ I trust as far as I can throw," she smiled again.

Taking the card key from her purse, she handed it to him.

"Prove me right, big guy," she winked, before turning around and walking down the hall, her short heels making almost no noise in the carpeted floor.

Roman stared after her, eyes wide in surprise. He jerked slightly as the door next to him opened, Dean's blue eyes peaking from inside. Fucking doors opening had it coming for him apparently.

"Holy shit, that did not just happen-"

"You were eavesdropping-?"

"'Course I was," Dean smiled, leaning against the door frame, "I heard you talking and since it could have been only with Seth or her, well," he shrugged, rubbing his eyes, "but seriously, what? She thinks you're gonna steal her man?" he said with a snorted laugh.

Roman pursued his lips, stepping around the snickering man and inside the room. He dropped to his bed with a sigh, head falling down on his pillow comfortably. He didn't know what to think about the exchange. He never thought of his affections as encouraging. Not that he could, or would have wanted to, do anything different.

"It's funny, you know?" Dean continued, walking over and patting him on the knee as he passed by and dropped on his own bed, "because you're not denying it, and it's making me kinda uneasy?" he finished, voice sounding amused yet questioning.

"Not denying what?" he grumbled, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. He'd only gotten a couple of hours of sleep before heading down to look for Seth. Luckily they didn't have to be awake for a couple more hours, seeing as tomorrow would be spent driving to their next location. Which will probably be filled with tension. Great.

"Hello?" Dean snapped his fingers, "concerned citizen here! Not denying you want to steal Seth?" he asked, and whether his scandalized tone was real or fake, Roman didn't have the mental capacity to care at the moment.

"It's stupid to even answer that," he said, not bothering to hide a big yawn, and rubbed his eyes again, "you know it's not true. Seth knows it too," he shrugged, turning on his side and closing his eyes, "she's jealous and angry, and to be honest, I would be too," and it was true. If he'd been in her shoes, and it was his girlfriend kissing another man...just the thought made him annoyed.

He could see Dean looking at him warily, and raised both eyebrows. Dean just shrugged.

"There was something about proving her right?" he asked instead, stretching under his covers and bringing them to his chin. Although he portrayed a crazy persona in the ring, Dean was actually very unintentionally cute sometimes. When he wasn't being a sarcastic asshole really.

"Oh yeah," Roman nodded, taking the card key from his pocket and holding it up, "she gave me the key to his room," he said with a humorless laugh. It turned into a more genuine one when Ambrose sat up abruptly, tangling in his sheets in the process.

"What! Oh my god, she's fucking angry alright," he snickered, covering his face with a pillow when Roman hushed him. Even through the cotton, he could hear the other man's laughter coming through and smiled.

"I'm gonna use it," he said, smile widening when the laughing abruptly stopped, "to wake him up in a few hours, dumbass," Roman finished, turning on his side and giving his back to a now sputtering Ambrose. He chuckled, thanking whoever out there that he decided to room with Dean. Besides being amusing company, the other man kept him grounded and away from doing something he would have regretted.

It wasn't like he had an urge to get up and walk the few steps to Seth's room, if anything it was an easily ignored itch. One he was actively ignoring at the moment. The presence of Ambrose kept him focused on real life, and he was grateful for it. Though in a sense he was ignoring the fact that Seth would- if Roman attempted anything, which no- be extra guarded around him from now on.

"Yeah, well, be sure that's all you do. The idiot probably forgot to set an alarm," Dean yawned, and only a few minutes passed before Roman could hear the light snores coming from him. Before long, and definitely not forgetting to put his own alarm, he fell asleep.

* * *

One thing Roman hated was being woken up from a rarely good dream, and as the chirping of the annoyingly loud alarm sounded next to him, and jerked him awake, he cursed sleepily. Grabbing clumsily for the small phone beneath his pillow -compared to his hand, the thing was tiny- he groaned when he saw the time. Only fifteen more minutes and someone would be knocking down their doors and calling them to go. Fucking great.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, and almost tripping with the tangled sheets at his feet, Roman stood up, ignoring the angry muttering from the bed next to him. Stumbling towards the door, he raked his hands through his long hair, re-doing his ponytail. It always came loose during the night and it was probably even more annoying than the stupid tiny phone.

"Don' jump his boness," slurred Ambrose from his cocoon of sheets and Roman might have or might have not flipped him off as he closed the door behind him.

The brightness from the hallway almost blinded him, and seriously has no one told the staff that people waking up don't want to almost lose their eyes first thing in the morning?

Taking the card key from his pocket, he swiped it once, and then again when it didn't work, and opened the door. He didn't know what he was expecting to see, but Seth with one arm dangling off the bed, his sheets all gathering on the floor, and wearing only very tight boxer briefs wasn't it. Which granted he knew Seth preferred, yet the sight was new, and if it wasn't bad enough, not completely unappreciated.

The door clicked closed behind him quietly, and Roman didn't even notice as he walked over to the bed, staring down at Seth's muscled chest and toned stomach. They've been working extra hard the last few months, and it showed on the youngest member of the Shield. Seth'd gained quite a few pounds, his biceps now marked perfectly down his upper arm. He looked, well, amazing. Or so their female fans often said, of course.

Reaching out a hesitant hand, Roman gently shook Seth, giving him the chance to wake up without annoyance. Like a screeching phone or a screeching WWE staff. Which one was worse, he had only a vague idea and his mom told him once, 'if you don't have something nice to say about someone, don't say nothing at all,'.

Roman smiled slightly as Seth's eyelids fluttered quickly, before opening completely. And although most often than not people thought of blue or green eyes to be beautiful, Seth's brown, sleepy eyes outshine them all. Also, thank whoever out there that his thoughts were his and his alone, because what the hell that was cheesy as shit.

His breath caught in a hitch however when a rare, soft smile played over Seth's lips, the man stretching his tanned arms over his head and cracking his neck. Without a word, he reached up towards Roman and motioned him to come closer, hands grabbing empty air playfully. It was weird enough that he knew Seth wasn't completely awake, and he was stupid enough to lean down as he'd been asked.

"Mornin'," he half murmured, covering a yawn with the side of his pillow before looking up at Roman with glassy eyes full of  _something_ , "where's m' kiss?" Seth smiled sleepily, an almost- pff yeah right, almost- adorable frown appearing between his eyebrows as he wound his arms around Roman's shoulders. Using his grip on Roman's neck, Seth leaned further up, yanking the bigger man down, and much like last time, before he knew what was happening, a warm, soft mouth was touching his.

Seth's mouth was sleep warm and pliant, a sighing kiss coming from it. A nudging nose guided his head to tilt more, and like a puppet in strings, he followed. Their stubble rubbed together, creating a foreign but pleasant friction, and causing the lips moving languidly against his to curve into a smile. It was their second kiss only, and yet it felt like they've been doing this for years.

Roman had no control over his response, even as a voice in the back of his head told him that Seth wasn't in his right mind, and he reciprocated the movements. He pressed noisy, pecked kisses to Seth's mouth, hands coming to rest on his very naked sides.

Before long though, and after a particularly longer, closed mouthed kiss, he felt Seth freeze beneath him, his head leaning away and now clearer eyes looking up at him.

"This...isn't a...dream, is it?" and although it was phrased as a question, it sounded like a statement.

In a second, and probably answering his own question, Seth was scrambling backwards, a yelp leaving his mouth when he fell over the edge of the bed, a curse following the thump as he hit the floor. The sheets followed him, leaving the bed bared, and Roman feeling guilty.

His worry spiked and temporarily replaced his guilt when he heard repeated thumping and hurried over to the other side of the bed to see Seth bumping his head against the carpeted floor. He dropped down next to him, holding Seth's head between his hands and angling towards him.

"Hey, stop- stop it, it's okay-"

"Okay?! I just fucking kissed you again, thinking it was some- some d-dream," he stuttered after the last word, jerking his head away from Roman and standing up to cross the room and start pacing. Roman understood his reaction to some extent, and stayed sitting down on the floor, feeling just a small amount of shame when his eyes lingered on the many expanses of uncovered skin. He wasn't made of stone and the energy that built up from just a simple and somewhat innocent kiss(es) wasn't helping matters at all.

"You dream about me?" he asked curiously, and it was probably the wrong thing to say because Seth was whirling around to face him, an angry frown and an even angrier glare being directed at him. Roman raised both hands in surrender, muttering an apology when the stare persisted. Seth kissed him again, so what. This time he hadn't been an inactive spectator, but a participant. Seth apparently reached the same conclusion because he was taking brisk steps to Roman and grabbing him by the front of the shirt and lifting him up with brute strength.

"And you, you just let it happen! Why didn't you stop me? Oh shit," he cursed, stepping back and running his hands through his hair, making it stand up in all directions more than it already had been, "I'm so sorry, I just- I thought it was a dream, and don't smirk like that you smug bastard, I'm being serious here!" Seth groaned frustrated, slumping down on the bed and cradling his head on his hands.

Roman tentatively walked closer to the muttering man, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. It wasn't Seth's fault that he'd confused a dream- probably a weird, rare dream much like the one he had- with reality. He knew first hand that sleepiness can make you do things without really knowing. Reaching out a hand, he patted Seth on the head, chuckling when he groaned in frustration once more.

"It's fine. It was a good morning kiss," Roman teased, "maybe more European styled than I would have liked, but it was an honest mistake, right?" he asked, and although part of him wanted Seth to deny it, this bit of reassurance was for the best at the moment. He smiled when Seth nodded rapidly, inching back from his hand and standing up awkwardly, probably now realizing that he was close to naked.

"Yeah. A mistake. Right, definitely," Seth looked to the side, and down before looking up at him with confusion written all over his face, "so...it's okay with you?" he asked, eyes narrowing in question.

"It's fine. Wouldn't want to repeat it, though, you know," Roman agreed, taking a cautious step back and towards the door, "I'm sorry I woke you up like that, maybe next time I'll send Dean in?" he knew he was rambling and his words were beginning to jumble, but he had no time to back track, "anyways, I was just here to wake you up. Probably have to be ready in ten minutes," he added, finding the door handle behind his back and twisting it.

The crestfallen look Seth was wearing- again, probably without even knowing- tugged at Roman's consciousness, but there was nothing he could do that wouldn't aggravate the situation even more. With a reluctant nod to Seth, he hurried out the door and practically ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original end note: 
> 
> End notes: I'm giving this a warning because of various responses in Tumblr. In this story, there will be top!Seth, as well as bottom!Seth, same with Roman. This is two mostly straight men have never been with other men, plus have been with women for most of their adult lives. Both of them will want to experiment with both positions. At least, in this case, because I do see Roman as this sort of really open minded guy. When the chapter comes (hahaha pun), I will label it as much, and you can avoid it if you want. Hopefully you guys stick with me, and hopefully end up liking what I have in mind? Yes. Next chapter will be shorter and from my favorite shit talker, Dean Ambrose.


End file.
